


Baby, there's Corona outside

by Julius_Ranch



Series: Weskennedy Crack [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Corona Virus - Freeform, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Ranch/pseuds/Julius_Ranch
Summary: Wesker helps Leon recover from Corona virus
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Series: Weskennedy Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Baby, there's Corona outside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

“What.”

Wesker’s brow arched as he took in Leon’s disheveled appearance, pale waxy skin, sunken eyes and shivering body wrapped tightly in a large blanket. “Good afternoon to you too.”

Grunting, Leon shuffled back to the living room where he had paused his Spongebob binge. Curling further in his comforter, he listened to Wesker poking around the apartment. What he was looking for, he had no clue -- all of the medicine was in a pitiful pile on the table in front of him.

Startling awake (he'd fallen asleep?) when a hand gently shook his shoulder, Leon reached for where his knife was normally holstered, faltering when he grabbed empty air.

"Careful now, the soup is hot." Wesker said, having moved back to avoid spilling.

"Soup?"

"Yes. Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup. I found it in one of your cupboards. It will do your body better than Saltines and cough drops." Setting it on his knees in front of the couch, Wesker blew on the spoonful before presenting it to Leon.

“Question.” Leon yawned as Wesker spooned another bite for him.

“Your insistent curiosity would have made you an excellent scientist.” Wesker hummed.

“Did you make this one?”

Pausing, Wesker chuckled. “Covid?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Who then.”

“Leon, believe it or not, there are still naturally occurring illnesses in the world.” 

Scowling, Leon grumbled. “Better than Plaga at least.”

☼❆☼❆

Laying on the couch with Leon’s feet propped on Wesker’s lap, one hand absentmindedly rubbing his leg and the other holding open ‘The Most Dangerous Game’. He didn’t remember owning a copy.

Flipping to the next page, Wesker glanced at Leon who was still staring at him. “Yes?”

“Since you have...two? Two viruses in you, do you still get sick? Can you catch Covid?”

Lowering the book, Wesker peeked over his sunglasses with a particular face Leon got quite a bit. “Please, as if I could get sick from such a flimsy illness. Don’t worry about me either way, your fever may have broken but your body is still recovering.” Setting the book down, Wesker got up to fetch him another glass of water. Watching him go, Leon scoffed. Sure, his likelihood to catch it was severely lowered, but he was still human. Whatever, even if he did get it, the viruses in him would kill it quickly.

So he thought.

☼❆☼❆

“Fuck.” 

Tossing his bloodied hair out of his face, Leon flexed his grip on his knife that dripped with gore. He was standing in a white room turned red, standing in a sea of corpses. Mostly mutilated infected masses overlapping with people wearing white ripped to shreds. It was supposed to be an in-and-out job. He was supposed to slip in and out of this room with these very scientists, alive, and escort them to the helicopter a quarter a mile from the facility.

Pulling out a clean cloth, Leon wiped his face clean. He had the worst luck. He walked into an outbreak again and had to fight his way to this room to find the scientist he needed being mauled.

Wiping his hands off, Leon plucked out his phone, only slightly smeared with blood, and pulled up his contacts, about to call Hunnigan to let her know the unfortunate but unsurprising news, when an unregistered number called him.

Staring at the long string of numbers, Leon’s thumb hovered over the button to hang up, but something in him made him answer the call. Putting it up to his ear, Leon heard wet labored breathing. Unimpressed, he was moments from hanging up when a familiar, doubly nasally voice said: “I’m sick.”

It took a second for the words to register and when they did, Leon let out a bark of laughter. Doubling over, he shook as he laughed at Wesker’s situation, coupled with the rush of adrenaline and frustration from his mission.

“Ah...are you really sick?” Leon asked once he calmed down, lips quivering as he suppressed another burst of giggles.

“Yes. You infected me,” a very bemused voice sighed.

“What happened to Mr. That-Weak-Virus-Can’t-Get-Me?”

“... Leon–”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll be over with supplies, don’t worry your pretty little head. I just need to finish some stuff up real quick here.”

Trading goodbyes, Leon hung up and sighed heavily. There was work to do.


End file.
